


Sunshine ring

by mayusuki



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cheesy, Cute, Cute Date, Fluffy, M/M, THIS IS VERY CHEESY, ryuji is nervous poor boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayusuki/pseuds/mayusuki
Summary: When they entered the store, they were surrounded by baby pink and green, cute plushies and white tables.“Dude, it’s like Ann and Haru vomited here.”“I don’t know, I find it cute.”“But I already said it, you are a kind of cute guy.”Ren felt his face get heated very quickly. After months of dating, some things Ryuji say still make him weird, without even knowing.





	Sunshine ring

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for Etori, a-etori on tumblr <3 I wanted to write a cute thing with summer feelings, but I think I went too far with the cuteness. I really hope you like it, just like I loved my gift! It's also way more cheesy than I actually write, but I kinda liked it. So maybe the characters are a little OOC... It's not beated, but I did my best. <3

They say love is blind, but in Ryuji’ case, it have many tastes.   
Ren knows Ryuji doesn't like açaí. So at first he couldn’t understand why he agreed so fast when Ann gave them two coupons to eat all açaí they want at a (mind you) very cute Ice cream store in Harajuku. They were already dating (and so in love, Ren would like to add), so why go to extremes like that?  
“Are you sure? I thought you didn’t liked eating that.” He inclined his head in confusion.  
“Y-yeah! I don’t hate it, I kinda… like…” He smiled like always, but Ren knew something was up.  
He was worried, but smirked.  
“Ok, let’s eat all the açaí we can handle.”  
Ryuji smiled but he saw he was anxious.

When they entered the store, they were surrounded by baby pink and green, cute plushies and white tables.   
“Dude, it’s like Ann and Haru vomited here.”  
“I don’t know, I find it cute.”  
“But I already said it, you are a kind of cute guy.”  
Ren felt his face get heated very quickly. After months of dating, some things Ryuji say still make him weird, without even knowing.  
They got a sit and Ryuji was looking around. But not at his “spontaneous and hyperactive” way, but more like a nervous way. What Ryuji was hiding from him?  
The waitress with a fluffy apron arrived and asked what they wanted. He said they had two coupons of “eat all açaí you want” and she happily went to get their food.  
Before he could look at Ryuji again, he felt something soft on his hand. It was Ryuji’s hand. He looked at his face and, strangely enough, he was sweating. It was like when they first held hands.  
“Ryu, my hand won’t eat yours.”  
He smirked again, because he knew that if he started asking questions, he would only scare his boyfriend.  
“I-I know, I think it’s the place, haha.”  
He rested his free hand behind his head. Ren knew this gesture.  
“And that new manga you were waiting the release? It’s out yet?”  
At the mention of one of his hobbies, he visibly relaxed, but only a little.  
“Yes, man! I read the first chapter and only thought of how much you will like! It’s super awesome!”  
He started talking about the manga and his smile grew and was more honest. Ren smiled too.

When the waitress arrived not long after, it was like Ryuji’s nervous button was pressed again. Ren sighed.   
“Look, they have so many extras for us to choose.” Ren said, after looking at the small cups in front of them.  
Ryuji looked away from the açaí and began to put several ingredients on top.  
“...Ryu?”  
The boy looked at him, a little surprised.  
“Hehe, won’t you choose too? I bet it look… delicious.”  
They started eating and Ryuji wasn’t saying a word. Now is it, he have to ask.  
“Ryu? Can I ask something?”  
“Hm? Of course, man.”  
He was with a spoon on his mouth, but very much not liking it.  
“I’m worried, something happened? Normally you would talk more than me.”  
He started sweating again.  
“N-No! Is everything normal, like a cool date. This is a cool date... Isn’t?”  
“Of course it is but would be better if you tell me what is happening. I don’t like seeing you like this.” He was really sad and considering he always have control of his emotions showing on his face, it must be evident. Because Ryuji flinched.  
“Ok… It’s just, argh!” He threw his arms in frustration and accidentally let the cup of powder chocolate pour on Ren’s lap.  
“Oh no, I’m so sorry, ugh!” He covered his face but right after reached for the napkin to started cleaning, only to accidentally (again) hit Ren on his face with his arm.  
“Ren!”  
Ren was holding his nose. But was trying to say that everything was alright.  
“Ren I’m sorry, what I’m doing? What I do?”  
“Ryu.”  
“Let me look at your nose.” He held Ren’s hands to look at his face and see if it was ok.  
“Ryu.”  
“Look at that! It’s red!”  
“Ryu!”  
“I’m so disastered and useless I’m-”  
“Ryu! Never say you are useless!” He took his hands and held Ryuji’s face instead.  
“Ryuji, it’s ok, relax. Everything is alright, breathe.”  
Ryuji looked stressed but looked at his eyes and tried to breathe.  
“Yes, like this. It’s not hurt, I’m ok.”  
“Are you sure? And your pants?”  
“It’s ok, accidents happen.”  
“I’m so sorry…”  
“Stop saying you are sorry, it’s ok. See?” He pointed at his own mouth and smiled.  
Ryuji smiled too.  
Ren took a strawberry from one of the cups and put on his mouth.  
“Hm?”  
“Now eat it and relax.”  
“O-okay.”  
Ryuji seated again and looked at the strawberry on his hand, then at Ren. What surprised Ren is that he started laughing. He cocked his head on the side in confusion. But was a pleasant sight, after all.  
“I know Ren, I think I’m nervous. I’m so-. I won’t say it.” The other boy laughed.  
“If you want to tell me what happened, remember I’m here for you.”  
Ryuji smiled softly. His eyes were full of love and it made Ren blush.  
“In reality, it’s something I had planned for today, can you wait a little?”  
“O-oh? What is it?”  
His smile grew.  
“It’s a surprise!”  
Ren laughed. It was so nice being with him. “Ok, I can wait.”  
“You are always saving me, Ren.”  
“For what?”  
“For the disaster I just did.” It made Ren laugh more. But he sent the same softly smile Ryuji gave him earlier.  
“You saved me first.”  
Now it was Ryuji’s time to blush.  
“Now with this surprise…” Ren touched the other’s hand with his fingers.  
“It won’t work, man.”  
They laughed. After that, they asked for more five açais each and talked (mostly Ryuji) about school, their friends, manga, a little about the phantom thieves, and everything, really.  
Around this time, Ren noted how Ryuji was pleased eating all the açaí they asked for. He tried to remember if was true that his boyfriend said that he didn’t liked the food. And he couldn’t be wrong, he remembered it vividly. What was happening, then? Was it something involved with the surprise? And what surprise would it be? That left him with a excitement of a kid. Now that everything was ok, he could think of how much Ryuji makes him feel. It was like being pure, when he was a kid and the world was a adventure to look for. It was like playing games non stop because time didn’t existed. It was like don’t hiding behind a mask, like being himself. He thought of how many times he wished he could stay like that, when he was with Ryuji. If possible, he wished for the universe to make it last forever.

The waitress waiting for them at the door when they finished, said the usual “Thank you, hope you come back”, and something for only them to listen: “You are a really cute couple.”  
They smiled but both got red. Referring to them as a “couple” was something that bring warmness to their hearts. Being with someone so special as Ren and as Ryuji, both couldn’t contain their feelings. Ren circled his arm on Ryuji’s.  
“So, what is the surprise. Boyfriend?”  
“B-Boyfriend? Y-Yes, the surprise is something about that.”  
Now it got Ren even more confused.   
“About being boyfriends?”  
“God, Ren. I wish I could tell you to stop saying that but I really don’t.”  
He laughed. “Good, because I won’t.”  
Ryuji was silent but he could see that he was nervous. Not like before, at least. They were heading to a less crowded area in Harajuku. And it was hard to find one, but it seemed that Ryuji already knew where they were going.

It was a small park. One couple was there, with one more person and a dog. Ren’s eyes got wide when he looked at the park: it had a garden with red, blue and white roses and trees that made a refreshing shadow to the location, still letting the sunshine illuminate the pretty place. Ryuji led him to one of the three small benches at the park. It was very simple, but with other kind of flowers decorating it. The blonde whispered for him to sit but he was afraid of spoiling the flowers. He smiled.  
“It’s ok, Ren. I always come here, they are fine.”  
“O-ok.” Wow, now he was the nervous one.  
Ryuji got down on her knees and many images went to Ren’s head and made his heart beat really hard.. ‘What?’  
“R-Ryuji?”  
“Before you say anything, this is not a marriage proposal.” He laughed softly. Somehow it was so fit to Ryuji’s loud personality. But not only that, the only thing he could say, after what looked like hours, was: “E-Eh? I would say yes anyway.”  
“What?! Really? No, wait Ren, let me say it first. Ren, I love everything you are, without you I wouldn’t be able to be myself. Or would, but for certain wouldn’t want to. So, I just want you to know that I...” He scratched his neck and breathed hard. Ren saw him looking directly at his eyes.  
“...That just by looking at your p-pretty eyes, I can say this.”  
‘Pretty eyes’? Ok, now Ryuji got him even more red than Panther’s clothes.  
“I love you, Ren. And I want to say that to everyone!” He took the boy’s hands on his and was proud to make him blush. “I want everyone to know that you are my boyfriend. And I want you to know how much I love you. You accept this…” Ren saw him take a silver ring from the pocket of his shirt.   
“This compromise ring?”  
It made the boy’s eyes being wide again. Only Ryuji could make him have such a wheel of expressions.  
“I know it’s not much and of course I wanted to give you one of a freaking moon stone or something. B-Because you deserve! But…”  
“Of course I want, Ryuji!” The ‘Ryuji’ was said with such a tenderness that Ryuji couldn’t help but tighten the grip he still had on one of the other’s hand.  
“It’s my wish to say to the entire world that I have Ryuji Sakamoto as my boyfriend. And that I will stay with you my entire life.” The lovingly smile made Ryuji blush again and to raise on his feets, hugging the other in a strong hug.  
Ren softly turned Ryuji's head and placed a kiss on his lips. He couldn’t believe it.

When they were walking to Leblanc and Ren’s attic, the later was with his hand raised to the Sun, looking at his ring shine. It was poetic, how Ryuji’s light make Ren shine.   
“I’m sorry if it wasn’t very romantic… You are the first person I date, so I did things very messed up, right? Ann helped me with the açaí, but she forgot I don’t like it… And Haru told me about this garden.”  
He was shy and looking at the side. Ren doesn’t like it, especially about such a special thing he did. He stopped in front of Ryuji, surprising him. “Ryu, I couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend, a better best friend, a better gesture and a better person to be my last one, too. Even more a person who would eat something they don’t like for me.”  
Now that was right, Ryuji gave him his giant smile and kissed his forehead. “I love you so much, Renren.” It made ‘Renren’ laugh. “Me too, I love you too, Ryuyu.”  
Ryuji kissed his lips and remembered how Ren would say yes if he was proposing.

**Author's Note:**

> You survived the sugar rush and I'm very embarrassed. Like I said, I never wrote proposing or even things envolving compromising rings. Send your love to Ryuji, he suffered.


End file.
